


Take a Break - Camilla x F!Summoner

by beingasimpishardwork



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingasimpishardwork/pseuds/beingasimpishardwork
Summary: Kiran has been working harder than ever lately, so Camilla decides to make her take a break.
Relationships: Camilla/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 13





	Take a Break - Camilla x F!Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot here. Don't judge my terrible writing, thanks. Kiran can be an OC, or reader.

Kiran, the lovely Summoner of Askr, has been busy lately with the attacks of Embla and the ongoing events. She's been running around all over the place, fighting, planning, and barely any time to relax. Noticing the Summoner's hustle, Camilla has become worried for her dear Kiran. One evening, Kiran was in her room studying tomes and tactics. Papers scattered everywhere, mugs and mugs of tea, and, an exhausted Summoner. Camilla politely knocked on the door, and Kiran mumbled, "Come in."

Camilla entered the room and was not at all surprised at the mess. She closed the door and walked to the Summoner, who didn't even look up to greet the Nohrian princess. 

"You're not even going to look up and greet me?" Camilla said, gently tilting the Summoner's head towards her to look at her eyes. The Summoner's eyes widened at Camilla. "O-oh! I-I'm so sorry Lady Camilla! I didn't know it was you-" 

"Hush. No need for titles. Now, tell me why you aren't asleep by now," Camilla asked. The Summoner sighed and closed her eyes. "Work. Just... things I have to finish before-"

"Before what?" The princess pushed. The Summoner stopped, and realized she had no deadline for all this work. In fact, she had all the time in the world. Well, almost. 

"Well, it's just better to get it done now," Kiran reasoned. Camilla raised her eyebrows. "But work always comes in for you. It's almost unlimited. You have to relax every once in a while."

"I-I know but-"

"If you really knew then you'd do it. Come, help clean up this mess," Camilla gestured to the clutter in the room. The Summoner just gave up on trying to argue with Camilla and helped her. Kiran felt guilty at the thought of making a princess clean her room. Wasn't it Kiran's own responsibility? But Camilla seemed to not mind at all. She was perfectly content. Yet Kiran knew she shouldn't be making Camilla do this for her. 

On the other hand, Camilla was very happy to help. Camilla loved caring for Kiran whenever she could, like any of her siblings or Corrin(s). Kiran was not like a sister though... or a friend. Perhaps... more than that... 

When the room was cleaned and neat, the Summoner was about to return to work when Camilla stopped her. "No, you will not work until tomorrow. Let's talk," she said, and sat in one of the sofas near the fireplace, which was already lit hours ago. Kiran groaned and in a seat facing the warm fire. 

Whatever they talked about that night, was forgotten by morning. They probably chatted about their home worlds, interests, but the topic that started it was the talk about love.

"Do you love anybody, Summoner?" Camilla asked lightly. The Summoner shrugged. "I love everybody, as friends."

"What about... more than that?" The princess pushed. The Summoner blushed. "Uh... um... someone..."

Kiran couldn't just say she liked Camilla in that way. She was _right there._ But the words, "A certain princess," slipped out before she could realize what she just said. 

"Oh. Mind telling me who it is?" Camilla replied. The Summoner blushed even harder. "O-oh... well... she's... from..Nohr- Corrin's world- No, this world, no! F-forget I said anything!" Kiran stuttered. But Camilla clearly heard, _Nohr_. A princess from Nohr... there's only 3. Herself, Corrin, and Elise. 

"You do not have to tell me. Just curious to know." But Kiran wanted to tell Camilla _so badly._ This was her only chance, only way she could say so without having to wait such a long time again. But... Camilla was known for her beauty and probably got a lot of these from men. 

"Well... she is very pretty... caring... powerful... uh.. um..." Kiran looked to the carpet and pulled her hood even lower so she didn't gaze at Camilla, or let Camilla notice the very bright blush across her cheeks. Camilla giggled affectionately. A Nohrian princess, pretty, caring, _powerful._ Corrin? Camilla still hoped it was her, though. But then she heard the quietest words ever. "She's the one who's keeping me from working now..." Kiran whispered to so quietly she almost couldn't hear it over the crackling fire. Kiran didn't look up, but she saw Camilla's heels in front of her. 

"There's only 3 people I know that is a Nohrian princess who is pretty, caring, and powerful... but only _one_ of them is keeping you from working right now," Camilla softly said. Kiran still didn't look up, so the princess kneeled before the Summoner and lifted her head up. Camilla's face has a light pink color across her cheeks. When the Summoner did not look at Camilla, eyes still at the floor, the princess had to remove the hood Kiran always wore. Kiran was taken by surprise when her full appearance was revealed to Camilla. Camilla blushed more. "Beautiful," she whispered. 

Kiran looked up and before she even registered what was happening, Camilla was already kissing the Summoner. Her soft lips against the Summoner's just made Kiran's heart explode. She wrapped her arms around Camilla's neck and kissed back. She was happy that Camilla returned her feelings, and she didn't even need words for it. Camilla rose and carried the Summoner all the way to her bed. They broke apart and the Summoner looked flustered but happy. 

"You should've just said so earlier..." Camilla said. Kiran blushed, if possible, even more. Camilla smiled softly. 

"Now, get some rest. You do have to work tomorrow, right?" Kiran nodded, now returning back to reality. The Summoner sat up and took off her boots and cloak and set them aside to sleep. Camilla kissed to top of the Summoner's head and was about to leave, when Kiran tugged at Camilla's wrist. "Could you stay... for a while longer?" 

"I can stay for the whole night, if that's what you wish," Camilla said softly. She sat beside Kiran and stroked her hair gently, admiring her beautiful locks. As the Summoner fell asleep, Camilla smiled. 

"I love you, Kiran."

"I love you too... Camilla," a sleepy response came. 


End file.
